


We'll Work on It

by aliensss



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Fluff, Human Kiibo, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Spoilers, anyway shuichi watch your ass, edgy backstories, its all g at the end i promise, much drama much wow, omg cant believe didnt add some of the most important tags dammit, this is a family friendly server - there is no smut, well any that are planned to be there owo, well subtle spoiler refs to the game, youll kno if you squint, your casual highschool soap opera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensss/pseuds/aliensss
Summary: A dark, six-sided metal room. An enclosed space that can just conveniently make room for one.Waking up, he winces a hiss at the small rays of light that had targeted nothing else but his eyes alone in that very room.[Non-killing game AU- but subtle NDRV3 spoilers if you squint]





	1. Greetings from the Locker Doors I

A dark, six-sided metal room. An enclosed space that can just conveniently make room for one. 

Waking up, he winces a hiss at the small rays of light that had targeted nothing else but his eyes alone in that very room. Weakly he swatted at this light, swatting at nothing, only evidently to hit a flat, cold, metal surface, coming to terms with reality. He was shoved in a locker. 

"Haha nice prank you did there - Hello? Anyone there?" he called out, expectantly waiting for the turn of a dial or an answer of some sort, punching the metal door for attention. 

No response. 

"Hey! Assholes! Let me out! I deserve to be freed!" He cried out, slamming on the door a few more times. 

No response.

Yelling now, "I AM YOUR RIGHTEOUS RULER AND I DEMAND TO BE RELEASED FROM THIS PRISON! RELEASE THIS DOOR YOU PRICKS!" his act of assault towards the locker door soon escalate from angered punches to desperate and stressed thrashing within the locker, "THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE, I DO NOT DESERVE ANY OF THIS AND I SWEAR TO GOD YOU WILL ALL PAY!"

No response.

Letting out a sigh, he slumps down, drooping into whatever vacant space within. Welling up, he felt his eyes beginning to burn, his throat beginning to _choke up_. Reluctant to admit so, lonely and _helpless_ was what he felt. A dose of his own medicine leaving the bitter, salty taste of _despair._

It was not until he heard a muffled voice nearby was when his pleads were answered - followed by a series of beeps and whirs, "Is it alright if you quieten down a little please? I'm finding it difficult to concentrate due to your efforts of disrespecting the peace." 

Sitting up almost immediately, he answers back, holding onto his _'faith'_ in humanity's loyalty just a little while longer, "Who dares speak to me?" Was the first thing he speaks, this development in the potential path to rescue supplying a new sense of maintaining what one would call his 'audacious' and confident composure. 

"You would have been able to leave if you've place your entire body weight against the door. These lockers aren't of the highest level of security…" The voice recommends, trailing off into a series of near inaudible pattern of number with another series of beeping following after the voice. 

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Letting out a gasp, he was insulted. 

"Even for someone like you, you can easily be able to open the locker yourself-"

*CLANG

"-told you."

Swinging open the locker door gaped, releasing him from its clutches and falling gracefully to the hallway floor; face first. 

Getting up quickly in a flush of embarrassment, he scanned making sure that no one was in sight to laugh at him, leaving him only with the sounds of the air vents and the consecutive beeping as his witness. By now, class would have well be in motion. 

"You should probably get to class now. You're running 30 minutes late." The voice recommended, cut off not long after by more sequences of beeps. 

"Address yourself. Who is it that has the nerve to command me?"

"Me -and no it wasn't a command - it was a nomination of choice - if you value your education that is." 

"Then why aren't YOU going?"

"I," the voice paused, hesitating, for only a moment, all was silent. "I have an appointment."  
From these words, to him, this was a lie. 

"That's a lie isn't it?" 

"Absolutely NOT! I wouldn't dare lie about one's priorities of health and education excuse you!" The voice raised itself, his passion for such value was transparent and true. 

"Whatever - I do not care for such torture," he dismisses the subject in distaste. 

"Now if you will… Address yourself. Who are you?"

Another sequence of beeps and silence. It was here where his patience was growing thin. 

"For fucks sake- ANSWER ME!"

"That is no concern for you to know."

"Oh so… Can I address you as some loser that got shoved in a locker? What about Pathetic Loser… That sounds fitting."

"That's a bit hypocritical since you yourself got shoved into a locker as well-"

"No one's here to laugh at your sad comeback Pathetic Loser. Were you the one that shoved me in there?"

Pause.

A small buzz filled the hallway until an answer was let out, "I do not see how I am responsible for that action-"

"Whatever Pathetic Loser! What is your name underling?"

"Please do not address people that way: It is very rude."

"Your input other than your name is nothing to me." He bit back. 

For a small bit, the other did not respond, taking his time to consider his upcoming answer, "Well you therefore do not deserve to know my identity." Another longer pause followed after that, silence was taken up by the muffled typing and buzzing within the locker - if listened to carefully. 

"UGH, JUST TELL ME YOUR NAME DAMMIT!" He stamped his foot- already fed up with today's events. 

The voice in the locker had ceased speaking, implied with the intent that they no longer wanted to speak to the other outside. 

No footsteps could be heard outside the locker, no one had moved, he hadn't moved, the rumours about him were true after all: he really was _a stubborn brat_ after all. 

Calmly, the voice stopped typing and let out a sigh, "Kiibo, but everyone prefers to call me Kiibo instead,"

Surprisingly enough he had heard no typing from Kiibo, instead continuing cutting off the silence, "There. Are you satisfied with your answer?" Kiibo had resumed typing, and a set of beeps responded.

Silent, the other opened his mouth in preparation speak but was cut off by Kiibo unexpectedly, "You do not need to introduce yourself - you have made quite the name for yourself already: You're Kokichi Ouma after all."

"I'm glad you know your place Pathetic Loser. Kiibo… Kiibo..." Kokichi trailed off, repeating the other's name a number of times, it was an interesting nickname at that - however boring - simple - but _different_ all the same. He smiled at that, a wide smile, the one that he would hide behind and taunt others with, not that anyone would see it this time, but he felt the need to do it anyway, it was unnaturally suspicious if he didn't.  
It was mandatory to go along with his words anyway.

"That… That is just enough information I need to for my organisation to HUNT YOU DOWN," Kokichi pivoted dramatically towards the school's main exit. After this, he didn't feel like going to class anyway, not that he needed a reason, "Enjoy dwelling in that locker while you last!" 

And with fleeting footsteps he was gone. Out the door and out the campus. A short conversation, an exchange of words that had felt to have lasted forever, a strange first impression of only vocals. 

The beeping ceased not long after Kokichi had left. 

*CLANG

Another locker door had swung open - its captive this time falling not so recklessly, making sure to at least support his fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the greatest choice to start another fic while I STILL HAVE ANOTHER ONE - but this one has been in the works for a l o ng time.
> 
> Not my favourite chapter, but boyo are we here for a ride!!!  
> Wrote this a while ago but the next coming chapters will be 'better' written uwu


	2. Greetings from the Locker Doors II

"I'll show you what it means to be the Supreme Ruler~"

"Ugh, it's him again." One of the committee members sighed at Kokichi's presence, muttering over the shoulder to another member next to her. 

"We should probably warn the faculty about this…" another member across the room advised to another, who was also focused on the scene in front of him. 

Shuichi leant back on the bench, trying his best to stay away from Kokichi as far away as possible. Leaning forward, Kokichi stared at Shuichi, his smile condescending, smug yet intimidating. Shuichi was backed into a corner (well a bench to be more precise) with no where to run. 

"I-I'm sorry but is it ok if you uh you know… step away?" Stuttering, with a voice almost inaudible and inferior to Kokichi's, Saihara 

"Only if you step away with me baby…" Kokichi winked (wonked) on which made Shuichi - plus the addition of two thirds of the committee members - cringe at his poor (shit) attempt of a pick up line. Flustered, Shuichi pulled the bill of his hat further over his face, hiding his embarrassment. 

"He asked you to leave." Sternly, a taller man stepped forward. Compared to Kokichi, the man's height had loomed over him, his galaxy-esque coat subtly, yet courageously, flowed with his direct movements.

"And so the Luminary of the Stars makes his entrance… Oh how heroic!" melodramatically Kokichi had narrated in distress, fanning a palm to his face. 

"Don't you remember what happened last week?" He threatened with each couple of words slowly, gradually converting to a tone of anger and rage. 

"Intimidating. I'm afraid." These were the last words he had so sarcastically scoffed - #ripkokichi. 

Kokichi woke up in a locker later that day. 

"Will you ever learn?" unamused, Kiibo remarked from a neighbouring locker. A series of beeps answered immediately after, as if they were _agreeing_ with him.

"Stop looking down on me. Who gave you the right to look down on me?" Annoyed, Kokichi spoke back only being cut off by ringing pain in his head. He winces a bit on impact, putting his hands to his head to comfort it.

Kiibo laughed in response, "You're like 5 ft tall-"

"CORRECTION 5'1 ft! I'm not that short! We've NEVER even seen each other in person you asshole!"

"Yes we have." Kiibo corrected.

"Oh yeah? Since when?"

"I was there. At the meeting earlier today. " He informed, "You know the one you intervened in - I guess you wouldn't notice your surroundings by that big head of yours-"

"I do not care about your meaningless accusations about me! You've got no right to say so! Stupid."

Again, Kiibo didn't seem to feel affected towards the insult.  
A sequence of beeps. Another awkward silence.

"What ever. Lunch ended long ago. You should leave." Kiibo informed. 

"Do you ever go to class?"

"I have an appointment scheduled later this class. Attending now is irrelevant."

*CLANG

Not as disastrous as previous, Kokichi exited the locker only faulted by a few stumbles to the ground.  
"I'm gonna go get a Panta. Escort me to the vending machine peasant." He commanded, facing the locker that had contained Kiibo.

"One: As mentioned before; please do not call people peasants, we have names and because of that, Secondly: I refuse to escort you to purchase a beverage that can threaten one's health that is served by a machine that is of equal danger."

"You talk a lot for a loser like you."

"Your inference does not deem useful information to me."

"Fine. I guess I have to risk going myself," Kokichi huffed, beginning to walk away, he didn't stop, he just kept moving, calling out as he did, "but it will be your life on the line if I get assassinated!"

He didn't wait for a response this time, predicting that the loser would just refuse again to answer back. 

With Kokichi leaving the hallway long ago. Kiibo looked down to the corner of the screen in reference of the time, "I'll have to go soon anyway…"

*CLANG

Stepping down, he turned back to the open locker that had held his things, picking them up one by one, he strategically placing them in a neat arrangement in his bag. Quietly listing each and every item to himself that would be contained in his multi compartment back back, using this list as a memory, and more than anything a sign of reassurance that everything was there, that everything was as normal, as predicted. 

Completing so, he too left the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit less descriptive but the scene was fun to write regardless. 
> 
> And Shuichi finally gets introduced!!!  
> boly have i got a backstory prepared for him owo
> 
> of course you won't see that until later but - golly I can't wait for that!!! He's a complicated one that kid uwu
> 
> yes I have got like a few more chapters already prepared in advance so hopefully I remember to upload them soon.


	3. Sick of Losing Sidekicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He missed the comfort of how the committee was, he wanted to go back to the good old days.
> 
> Kaito is pissed and fed up with Kokichi's bullshit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The entire event is meant to be a single chapter - then it became a two parter- now a three parter cuz I rly wanted this scene to separate. 
> 
> So now this is the start of a three part chapter ma dudes uwu

"I'll let you arrest me any day officer~" Kokichi again had infiltrated the meeting, his innocently smug face controlling the members' attention by storm. 

"We should seriously get the faculty in on this. He's becoming a nuisance."

"Frickin' bastard's enjoying this" Kaito Momota, Captain of the Science Committee, in a pit of pent-up rage, balled his fists, fists of pale knuckles and ready-made fury and intolerance to the reoccurring intruder.

How many times had it been? Three times? Five times? Twenty? That this brat had decided that his pursuit would be regular. Ever since then, no plans had been made, no actions have been taken, nothing had been done in the Committee other than working towards getting this rat out of their hair. 

He missed the comfort of how the committee was, he wanted to go back to the good old days, where productivity and the teamwork of science was still possible.

Now that _he's_ here, everything had changed, things just aren't how they were before. People were starting to resign from the committee because of _him_ , and there was little that he could do about it. 

The Luminary was losing stars and _losing sidekicks._

"I swear I will not hesitate to beat you up you rat!" But he wasn't going to lose that easily. Fist tightening, he raised it in the air, making sure that Kokichi could see it clearly, a final warning. 

"Shut up. Who gave you the right to call me that?" Kokichi pouted playfully, he sure was a condescending son of a bitch. 

As much as Kokichi was of a smaller build and far more shorter in comparison to the building he was, Kaito didn't care, he was pissed and fed up. 

"You cocky son of a bitch!-" High his fist rose finally taking a missile dive to the smaller kid's face, a missile burning in a fiery temper reaching impact. 

"K-Kaito wait!" Someone had cried out. 

Kokichi flinched in hopes that he would brace away and save himself only failing and taking a painful blow to the head. He falls to the floor, eyes set, fluttering on the rectangular lights above, dazed and scattered. 

"Why'd you do that? Y-You could have just dragged him away!"

"He was getting on my - no - everyone's nerves! That should've teached him a lesson!" Out of pure honesty, everything was an option when it came to solving problems, there were many solutions that could have ended disputes such as these. Violence also was an option. Sure it wasn't a very bright one, and sure Kaito didn't enjoy conclusions like these either, but it was a way of stopping trouble makers like Kokichi, and if it meant that he would get his point across, then _so be it._

"Isn't it a bit… you know , unjust for you to result into physical punishment?" 

"He offended _you!_ He's the reason why nothing done all these weeks because of him!" Eyes focused on Shuichi, Kaito's voice raised.  
He was doing this for the sake of _protecting him,_ for the sake of _protecting the committee._ He didn't understand how they couldn't see that. 

"Maybe so; but it doesn't mean you could punch him. We're going to get our committee shut down at this rate." Someone behind him spoke out, voiced annoyed, frustrated. 

"So much for for trying to negotiate with him,"  
Someone sighs, a smaller boy, someone who he had _known for a long time,_ knelt down next to Kokichi, the head of white hovering over him, "I'll take him to the infirmary. I'll do my best to ask him again to stop."

Closing his mouth, Kaito let out a huff he walked away from Kokichi finally, pinching the bridge of his nose.

For now, again, the constant crisis was averted. For now, there was nothing he could do. Kaito nodded a hum in allowance that the boy would be taken to the infirmary, nodding also that this boy would be given permission to represent the committee and hopefully convince Kokichi.  
He had faith in _this boy,_ he had faith in _everyone!_

And with slowed eyes, Kokichi blacks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I've edited it - this chapter's become one of my favourite chapters!!! 
> 
> I love writing emotions and symbolism!!! They're so fun to write!!! 
> 
> Also it's really fun to include pick up lines for Kokichi-  
> unfortunately for me I'm not that funny and I'm running out of good lines for the gag uwu
> 
> PLEASE if you have any good pick lines that Kokichi should say whether it's about himself or to Shuichi (you can include ones about Kiibo as well - I may use them later in the fic)
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT YOUR PICK UP LINES BELOW - i thirst for pick up lines uwu
> 
> until next time uwu thank y'all uwu


	4. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To him: the boy was predictable, he could smell the determination and boringness already!
> 
> Kokichi is confronted by a particular white-haired boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you kno what- fuck it. It's a four parter chapter now- (???)

"You've been unconscious for thirty minutes now, are you ok?" Transitioning from a dim science lab to a glaring ceiling light, Kokichi woke up being addressed by someone next to him. Upon seeing a new face, Kokichi took the time to observe the boy's features. 

Similar to himself, the boy's complexion was scarily pale, to a point that it looks unnatural and unhealthy. His hair too was pale and carried a faint, platinum blond look to it. In contrast to this, he wore a rather dull layered, patched sweathirt. His eyes were this strange metallic blue of a colour, only people like Angie or Kirumi would probably be able to decipher its name. 

Overall to him, he was rather… _boring_ to look at. 

"…Why am I here?" Rubbing his eyes, Kokichi sat up.

"You got knocked unconscious by Kaito." Was what the boy answered, quick and to the point. Guess that made things easier. Boring, but easier.

The recollection came rushing back and had hit him leaving the throbbing feeling on the side of his face. "Aah fuck." He had placed his hand on his face in comfort that it would go away. 

"Now that you're here: I would like to discuss somethings with you." Leaning in, the boy stared into Kokichi's eyes, those blue eyes refusing to break from their serious demeanour. It was people like him that he hated, determined... serious... boring… _People who seriously needed to lighten up and live a little._

In fact, he hated _a lot_ of people. 

"Hmm and what's that?" Reclining in his seat, Kokichi places his hands behind his head, returning back to a laying down position. 

"Can you please restrain yourself from interfering with committee meetings? It's very disrespectful of you-"

"Ugh what are you? Ms Yukizome? You're sooo boring!" Kokichi groaned, slamming his hands next to his sides, they remain. 

"Excuse you! It is very rude to label Ms Yukizome as boring! In fact it's very rude to call someone that after they have just saved you!" The boy glared at Kokichi, blue eyes piercing like cold, metal spears, blunt spears.

He chuckled, "Save me? Yeah! Like as if I was gonna die from that? How sensitive can you get?" 

"Regardless of what you say: the safety of others will always be my concern. You could have received brain damage from such impact. You could have even died if you didn't get the proper medical attention!" Outraged, by now the boy was beginning to raise his voice. Kokichi of course wasn't swayed nor scared by his informative tone. _He already had grown bored of this conversation._

To him: the boy was predictable, he could smell the determination and boringness already! As much as he hated him, as much as he hated these types of people, he remembered it was these reasons that inclined him still, he was drawn in by the way these types of people would react, finding what makes these people _tick_ and _driving_ them to it. 

_It was these types of people that he'd enjoyed playing with._

Kokichi sat up and cocked his head, addressing, "You're that locker nerd aren't you? Pathetic Loser Kiibo I recall..."

"Please stop pestering others." with eyes of spears, the boy, well Kiibo, directed the conversation back to it's roots, refusing to let his guard down. It's like watching a program on loop. 

And that was the _trigger._ A proposal that had sparked his interest, willing and _begging_ to be tinkered and manipulated with. Kokichi smirked,  
"What would happen if I don't?"

"W-what?" Kiibo faltered a response, his face clearly showing it was trying to piece and process together on what the other had implied. _God was he a lot weaker than Kokichi thought he was._

_This was going to be fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write conversations like anime monologues stg-


	5. Not for Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know… a deal, an arrangement, an offer," Kokichi elaborated, admitting, "I'm not gonna do this for free you know?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another smol chapter cuz perspectives

"You know… a deal, an arrangement, an offer," Kokichi elaborated, admitting, "I'm not gonna do this for _free_ you know?"

 _A deal of money?_  
Considering the thought, Kiibo saw himself to be moderately average class, only supported by the funds that his father would transfer from overseas, just enough that would be able to pay a portion of the apartment's rent and an adequate amount of food that would last a few months. Having to offer up bribery money would mean placing a great burden onto the household. Not only that it would be a shameful act to leech off of his father for more. He had to refuse. 

"I'm afraid I cannot offer money. It would cause a major burden to the people I live with." 

"Money?" Kokichi laughed, shaking his head, the gesture felt condescending and belittling to Kiibo, he felt like an idiot.  
"Why would I want money when I can get my organisation to retrieve as much as I wanted! No I don't want your money, that's wayyyy too easy…"

Kiibo processed what Kokichi said, generating possible answers to what he was implying. One of them being the unspoken acts that would be found in those _strange movies_ Miu would force Kaito and him to watch. That would perhaps be the _worst outcome._ Other then that, several other options appeared in his mind. Clearing his mind, he gulped. 

"Get your head out of the gutter pig. I'm not that desperate."

Unintentionally, a small wave of relief swept over Kiibo, he wasn't intent in starting an early sex life- or a sex life _at all_. Now that the worst was out of possibility, he recollected, searching again for other predictions. "Either way: Get to the point. we both have classes to attend to." He replied shaking away the last of _that_ thought. 

"Oh it's simple really… Strait forward…" Kokichi described. Eyes refusing to lose focus on the boy in front of him, his elbow was propped on his thigh, chin resting on palm.

Kiibo eyes shifted away from the purple that was Kokichi, too uncomfortable to look at him directly in the eye. From here, he felt like he was being watched by Kokichi judging his _every move,_ awaiting _with eager eyes_ for his next reaction.

He looked back up again to him, where the purple eyes had met with his metal ones. If he was going to accept fate, might as well accept it with responsibility and a sensible attitude. 

"Servant labour." smirking, Kokichi concluded.

_What?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh this SHOULD be the second last chapter of this particular event.  
> hopefully.
> 
> (i've divided these chapters for long enough)
> 
> oof so can't wait to get to the later events... so many plans... uwu
> 
> so many plans... owo


	6. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But what he told was the truth. Internally Kokichi snickered, he had this in the bag!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [oof couldn't access AO3 yesterday night rip ;w;]

"I beg your pardon? You want me to do what?" Surprised, Kiibo responded in desperate need of a confirmation of Kokichi's words, expressing a face of utter and pure confusion. 

From this reaction only left Kokichi with the feeling of disappointment: an anti-climax from an oh so foreseeable personality. Still it was a reaction he was willing to work with. Kokichi rolled his eyes, "Do I need to explain this as well? Wow you're pathetic. You'll be my personal servant (slave) to fend off Kaito and the rest of this shithole!"

"After all that. Why would I help you?" Kiibo's eyebrow twitched with irritation, folding his arms he sent another serious glare at Kokichi, strengthening his guard from the previous slip of emotion just a while ago. Now fickle, he looked to be reconsidering his previous acts of kindness towards the other.

As expected, this response was too also a bore to Kokichi, that after all that he had done; it was obvious that Kiibo would behave in this manner.   
For people like him of course, it would take a lot more than a glare to stop him. 

"We've known each other for only a few weeks and I am treated like I'm the villain? How crazier could these accusations of yours get?" Kokichi's innocent ignorance was a lie, he knew well of what he had done, it was an obvious starting move to maybe trip the opponent's feelings. 

This unfortunately had only made the boy more fed up with the situation, failing to be persuaded Kiibo spoke, "I am not antagonising you nor I do not hate you however I disagree with your actions and behaviour." deadpanned, he stared Kokichi in the eyes, "I'm declining your offer."

_No takers huh?_

Plan A was discarded, a mere 'practice round'. Knowing now that he was a lot less empathetic than he had expected him to be; it had become a fact that Kokichi would have to try _a bit_ harder to convince someone as robotic as him. He would need words that _even he_ would be able to feel guilty from.

"It's a shame really…" Looking down, Kokichi moved his visual focus towards his fingers. Edges of flesh that has met with his fingernails were tattered into a poor state and disarray of hangnails, poorly covering up dried and raw scabs. The tips of the nails themselves were bitten to a similar state. But he didn't particularly care for this issue however. 

"Wh-what is." intrigued on this remark, Kiibo questioned so. Faltering again he had fallen back onto the court that deemed his downfall into this conversation. It was Kokichi who was now in control of the battlefield. 

"W-what is?" Kiibo asked. 

Kokichi looked back to him. 

He removed the act, Phase 2 was in motion, now that the foe was lured, he needed to show dominance over this conversation, not that he already had him wrapped around his finger, he just wanted to flaunt his victory even more - like the asshole he is. 

"A shame how let down they would feel, because you dragged them down with you." That kind smile that Kokichi had shown earlier had now been replaced with a smug, more sinister one, innocence was deemed useless here. 

"Why -Why did you believe that? How did you possibly come to the conclusion that they would think of me in that way?" 

"Wasn't it that you were the one responsible into trying to convince me to stop? That you promised them that you would?" He smiled at the choice of his words. _Nice one._

"Well-"

"-That you would 'do your best' to solve the problem?" _this'll do a number on his defences, for sure!_

Kiibo was left silence with no response. Left in conflict; it seemed as if he was still trying his best to fit the pieces together, better yet find possible reasons how Kokichi's statement would be deemed false. But what he told was the truth. Internally Kokichi snickered, _he had this in the bag!_

"But they wouldn't-"

"But they will! They could turn on you any time now because you had broke your promise!" 

"They couldn't have. Kaito-"

"You mean that dense excuse of a leader? You know very well on what he's really like!"

"Kaito isn't like that! I'm guarantee you that he wouldn't think that way!" Kiibo argued. From the corner of his eye, Kokichi could see the boy's hand beginning to curl up.

"- And what drew you to the decision he would _without a shadow of a doubt_ be kind… He's lying to you so you would defend him."

"…Invalid. You yourself have been lying to me." Shaking his head he denied it. 

"Caught me red handed! How on earth did you see through my lies? -" Kokichi laughed in reaction. _Congratulations Captain Hindsight! You pointed out the obvious!_

"Please stay on task!"

Kokichi spent a moment laughing to himself, his own laughter had died down as Kiibo watched in annoyance. 

"Even so… You still wouldn't be able to tell, it's still a possibility you know. He may even have some secret hydraulic press of death for all I care!" 

His opponent remained silent.

"You wouldn't want your friends to lose trust in you would you?" 

The tension in Kiibo's hand softened and no longer balled into fists as they lay on his lap, closing his eyes he spoke out in a voice nearly inaudible,   
"Just what would you get out of this deal?"

Shoulders tensing, Kiibo opened his eyes, speaking again,  
"Does this deal benefit you in any way possible?" 

Kokichi's face lit up in response to Kiibo's signs of defeat, soothed that the debate was beginning to draw to a close after what felt like an eternity, "Is that a yes?" 

"I never agreed to anything! All I ask is understanding-" Kiibo tried to fight back the misunderstanding only being cut off by Kokichi in efforts to stop him from doing so. 

"Oh I knew that someone like you would understand!" Kokichi rejoiced in his seat grabbing Kiibo in for a hug. 

"But I-"

"Ok then! Your henchman-hood shall begin tomorrow! Meet me in front of the school first thing! That's an order!" he pointed back towards the boy behind him quickly before swinging open the infirmary door. 

. . .

The door slams shut only to open again moments later by a flustered nurse. 

"U-uhm… I-i s-saw that Kokichi had already left. I'm s-sorry that I had um… forced you into looking after him! I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU!" abruptly, Mikan apologised, putting together a rushed and stuttering formality of an apology. Her words noticeably stuttering to a brink of panic and puffed up eyes welled with tears. 

"No it's alright, it was rude of me to not allow him to leave without your reassurance. " In an attempt to calm her down, Kiibo replied. 

It took a bit to calm her down, her anxiety now turned to only small sniffles and hiccups. Kiibo remained silent throughout the entire time, only there to sit next to her and hand over tissues whenever she needed to. Despite being the school nurse, it seemed that it was the visitor's responsibility to look after her, it was awfully odd for such the role reversal but Kiibo was too awkward to press into it, and rather disrespectful also. 

In the same silence Kiibo stood, up from his seat, "You will be ok if I may leave yes?"

Mikan sniffed wiping away some tears from her eyes and nodded. Politely Kiibo smiled and walk to the door.

"Oh uhhh w-wait! Please!" 

Kiibo turned back to watch a stumbling Mikan get up to rummage around various things on top of the desk, setting eyes on a simple, white envelope, branded with a familiar symbol on it.

"K-kaito l-eft this here on Tuesday and hasn't come b-back to get it. I-is is it ok if you give this to him?"

"Yes, that is fine. Thank you." Kiibo let out his hand to take the envelope from Mikan's shaking hands although to stop when the envelope fell to the floor.   
Letting out a squeal, Mikan cried, which kind of scared Kiibo a bit. 

Awkwardly, both reached out to get the envelope, Mikan succeeding taking a dive to the floor. 

Giving the envelope properly to Kiibo, Mikan stuttered, scrambling a series of sentences that were beyond translation, only to stop and bring together a mere sigh of "Sorry."

Ignoring this conclusion as a mere drabble, Kiibo gives Mikan one last comforting smile and leaves the infirmary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post the rest of this event at (roughly) the same time - since waiting was boring-
> 
> first of all= big apologies for the [kind of] long wait for these parts, been busy scripting new things, chapters, commissions, drawings, drawing those drawings...  
> ye you get it.   
> Since school is now a thing again- updates may be a bit all over the place ;-;
> 
> Also big THANK YOU to KATastrofic222 for the proofreads!!!  
> le please go check out her stuff - she a talent in both writing and drawing (what a legend - bless her) 
> 
> and lastly= you might be wondering: "where's the Kiibouma??? all I see is Oumasai." Ye, i kno.  
> But it'll make sense in the long run - trust me on this one.   
> It's just a really slow burn.
> 
> Anyway thank y'all for reading this, y'all such lobsters and i love you uwu  
> hope we can go through this looong drama together uwu


	7. Morning Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7am the time was: an efficient time to wake up, and a reliable time to plan a suitable enough programme around it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! Before you proceed=
> 
> I'm now introducing the Inner Voice function!!!
> 
> Knowing that he's human in this fic, the Voice isn't controlled by the 'audience', instead the Voice acts as a very apparent conscience to him. 
> 
> Whenever an event if viewed through Kiibo's perspective= anything in bold is spoken by the Inner Voice - whilst the italics are thoughts by Kiibo uwu

7am the time was: an efficient time to wake up, and a reliable time to plan a suitable enough programme around it. Sinking deeper into the duvet he heard the alarm, groaning and turning to his side. It was at suitable times like this, Kiibo wasn't really - better yet was _ever_ \- the one to complain about waking up, he would be disobeying the schedule for that matter.

Pounding bumps beat heavily in his chest, an _aura_ of some kind stopping his motivation, intimidating enough to cease him from getting up. It didn't seem to be a symptom, there were no signs of it, was it perhaps a disease that he has yet to understand?

Making a mental note, he made sure to remember to request examination later this month. 

He spent his time stalling around, remaining protected in the cave of his duvet, listening in to the yelling and clatter outside. He could hear Miu, complaining about some assignment that had to be turned it two weeks ago, and the wise words of Kaito's usual lectures about the importance of sleep and breakfast. It was when he heard the clanging of pans and the rushing tap water was when Kiibo had decided to confront today. 

 

"ABOUT TIME SLEEPING BEAUTY!" the booming Miu announced, face half full, scarfing down the remains of a burnt toast- with eager hands moving back to tweaking a strangely, unidentifiable, new invention. Unconsciously, Kiibo shuddered. 

"What took you so long? You rarely do this?" Back still turned, Kaito remained still observing the state of the fried eggs, they looked kinda sad. 

"Awww did the baby have a nightmare?" Miu teased, receiving a silent dart of a glare from Kiibo. 

"You sick?" Kaito turned finally, eyes meeting with genuine concern. On the plus side, he was wearing _a familiar pink apron_ with an image of a teddybear,  haphazardly sewn onto it. Both hygienic and cute.

"No It's not that… I just feel _uneasy_." He wasn't lying. 

"You know you can just stay home if you feel shit man." He turned back to the stove, eyes focused on the eggs.

"What are you his mom?" Iruma snorts in remark, a grimy spatula soon targeted to the back of her head, she dodges this. 

"Describe what this emotion of _'shit'_ you depict?" 

"Kaito don't teach the cinnabun those words! God Kiibot, how long have you been living under a rock? He asking you're sick kiibot!" Kiibo didn't bother to grimace at the nickname, there was no point after all, he had gotten used to it anyway. 

"He's not five, Miu."

"I have performed a brief diagnosis on such symptoms, however the conclusions don't seen to line up." Looking down, Kiibo looks at his stomach. 

Iruma pauses at a thought, placing her tools on the kitchen table making way to place her head on the palms of her hands, her smile rye, "Is Kiibot in _love?_ " 

In shock, Kiibo took a step back, his mouth agape in disgust, "Absolutely not! I have you know: from all the written and media sources I have studied on: symptoms of the churning of the stomach and intense migraine are _certainly not_ signs of one's feelings for another!"

"That should get him fired up."

"Slow down bro, Iruma's just messin' with ya," Kaito consoled, now leaning back on the kitchen bench, "You good now right?" 

"Maybe he's pregnant-" Again, Iruma remarked, Kaito's hand to the back of her head being the only form of acknowledgment, she doesn't dodge this.  

Sighing deeply, Kiibo had gone back to his senses, "I'll be ok now, I'm shall depart."

Wading through the miscellaneous junk scattered throughout the apartment, Kiibo retrieved his keys from underneath a mismatched pair of Kaito's galaxy-themed socks and unlocked the front door, immediately closing the door after as he was bid with casual goodbyes of the two. 

The walk was _slow_ and _heavy_ , feeling the weight in his shoulders and shoes, Kiibo was lost in thought. He tried and tried, calculating all the possible things that Kokichi would ask him to do, he even considered planning multiple escape routes only to end up back in the safety of his locker and left to the peace of his coding. 

 

But **no,** he thought, he shouldn't run away, his morals wouldn't allow it, it was shameful thought to think of that in the first place. 

 _But it's Kokichi,_ he thought.

 **Even if it is Kokichi, you wouldn't - couldn't possibly do that,** the inner voice spoke back to him.

 _This is Kokichi we're talking about! He done nothing but be horrible!_ Kiibo thought, shaking his head. 

 **You don't know that.** The inner justified. 

 _Why should I listen to him?_ He thought again. 

 **You made a deal,** the inner voice replied. 

 _Him and I never made a promise! There was no consent!_ Kiibo protested. 

 **But it was your promise to protect the Committee, you promised to Kaito that you were going to try your best.**  Calmly the inner voice reasoned and Kiibo remained silent. 

 

To minutes past before judgement, his thoughts were concluded. Snapping back to reality, he noticed that he was still walking the usual path. A series of roads and paths that upon calculation and experimentation, would be deemed the best route from his home to school. So far he has concluded that this route was effective and useful **-** _until today that was._

Stepping into school grounds he inhaled the cold morning air. He stiffened at the sight of a certain _purple-haired boy_ swaying back and forth next to a brick pillar. 

Unlike his personality, his outfit was of one no one would really take a second look towards: white shirt, black jeans… minimalistic really - save for the signature checkered scarf that, knotted loosely around his neck. 

_Overall the look was clean and yet deceiving._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of filler and family bickering in this chapter uwu  
> The 'Kiibo/Miu/Kaito household' is probs my favourite chapters to write tbh-
> 
> Finally worked up the time (and courage) to finally update!!!  
> Plan was I wanted to write some events in advance + finish another seven (7) fics in the works- but surprise surprise, I was too impatient to do that. 
> 
> But from now on (chapter 8 onwards) I hope to make the chapters a lot longer with more things going on in them uwu


End file.
